Letting Love In
by ninjanums
Summary: Harry knows what he wants but is he willing to let himself have it? HHr song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to the amazingly wonderful JK Rowling. Nor do I own _Love Song _which belongs to the equally wonderful Pink.

A/N: This was another one of my being at work hearing a song and a fic walking into my head.

Harry sat down in one of the squashy armchairs in his living room. He knew what he wanted but he was afraid to let himself have it. How could he? After all that had happened, could he let her into his heart?

_I've never written a love song,  
That didn't end in tears ,_

Everyone that he had loved had died, because of him. It was all his fault….. Lily… James…. Sirius……. Dumbledore……… Ginny…… Ron. She was all he had left; he couldn't let that happen to her.

_  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song, _

Maybe she could change that. She was the one of the only bright spots left. But he couldn't loose her. She'd end up like all the others. Wouldn't she?

_  
If you can replace my fears,  
_

He had been through so much in his life. He feared his past but he feared the future more. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to let anyone close. He didn't want them to get hurt.

_I need your patience and guidance,  
And all your lovin' and more,  
_

She was always understanding. She always helped him through his struggles. She always had and he knew that she always would.

_When thunder rolls through my life,  
will you be able to weather the storm? _

_  
_Harry knew too that she would stick by him through anything. He had proof. She had helped him to defeat Voldemort. She could have turned back ay any time. Her and Ron both could have. But the didn't she didn't. She had said it herself. "_You said once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted, we've had time haven't we?"_

_There's so much I would give ya, baby, _

Harry wanted to give Hermione the world. She deserved it. _  
_

_If I'd only let myself ,  
_

Harry had always been cautious of letting people into his heart. He always pushed them away. He did with Ginny but Voldemort had still killed her. But Voldemort was gone now wasn't he? And Hermione was still there with him. She was still alive.

_There's this well of emotions,  
I feel I must protect,_

Harry had always tried to push her away. He wanted to protect her from himself as much as anything else. He didn't want her to get hurt. But she was stubborn and would go she wouldn't leave his side. Ever.

_  
But what's the point of this armour,  
if it keeps the love away, too,_

But had Harry ever been truly happy? If he kept pushing people away, would he ever be happy? Would he loose her?

_  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love,  
Than live without any scars, _

He had scars. Too many. Physical and emotional. But she did too. She knew what he had been through she had been there.

He knew what he had to do. Harry heard a small pop in the kitchen and went to see what or rather who it was although he had his suspicions he knew.

He had shared an apartment with Hermione for over a year. They had tried to live separately for a while after the final battle but somehow ended up spending more time with each other. In each other houses. It became the obvious choice to move in together.

But they were just living as friends. Nothing more. Although the seemed to everybody else to be more than friends. They seemed closer than friends, closer than brother and sister.

They spent all their free time together. Talking, not talking, just being together.

Harry didn't know when it had happened. When he decided that he loved her. It just happened.

He hoped that she felt the same as he did. He knew that she and Ron had been more than friends for quite some time even, before telling him. He had a feeling though that she too was feeling the same feelings that she was. He hoped that she did.

_  
Baby, can I trust this?_

He knew deep down that he should trust his heart. He walked into the kitchen. There Hermione stood reaching up into one of the cupboards. He walked up behind her. And put his arms around her waist.

She screamed.

"Harry, you gave me the fright of my life. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said. Smiling and hugging her.

He let go and let her go back to what she was doing.

_  
Or do all things end? _

Would this be the end of their friendship or just the start of something new? He didn't know but he did know that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Hermione there's something that I need to tell you."

"Hmmmmm?" She said distractedly turning from what she was doing.

"I really don't know where to begin. I don't know when it happened it just did….." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Asked Hermione her full attention now on Harry.

Harry seemed to have lost his nerve. What I she didn't feel the same?

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything." He mumbled turning to walk away.

She caught hold of his arm and turned him to face her.

"Harry you can tell me anything, you know that don't you? _Anything."_

"Not this." He mumbled turning away from her.

"Harry," she said sternly. "Come on, I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me." She moved to stand in front of the door.

_  
I need to hear that you'd die for me,  
Again and again and again,  
So tell me when you look in my eyes,  
_

"Hermione-" He paused and looked into her eyes "Hermione I think I love you."

She stared at him for a moment as though not believe what he had just said.

_Can you share all the pain and happy times,  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life,  
_

"Forget I said anything, I'm being silly." He said hurriedly.

"But Harry" she said reaching up to touch his face, her hand softly caressing his check. "I love you too."

"You do?" He said before he could stop himself.

"Yes silly. I have done for ages. I just didn't want to say anything. Because well I don't know."

_This is my very first love song ,  
That didn't end in tears,  
I think you re-wrote my love song,  
For the rest of my years, _

Harry bent down to kiss her on the lips. Their arms moved to wrap around each other.

The y broke away after what seemed to be an eternity.

"I love you Hermione," He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Harry," She whispered back to him.

_I will love you for the rest of my Life. _

_A/N: _Now before you start flinging stuff at me because it's Harry/Hermione let me explain.

I know that Harry and Hermione aren't going to get together in cannon, I'm not saying that they are. I know that Ron and Hermione will _finally _admit what we've known forever, it's what I've been rooting for since book 3/4. And Harry will hopefully come to his senses about Ginny too._  
_

But fanfics work in mysterious ways and so when I was blasted down by the idea it was a H/Hr that was in my head and some how it fitted.

Please don't kill me. But please do review. Ok I know it's not my best fic but I had to get it out.


End file.
